


Snitches and Talkers Get Stitches and Walkers

by Merkey666



Series: High School Au [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cover Up, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkey666/pseuds/Merkey666
Summary: Pete and Frank fight





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I shat out while ignoring my teachers in class :) Enjoy!

"Mikey I can't beat up every person who hints that they know things," Pete sighed, putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey shrugged him off, grumbling at Pete’s hand. 

"Yes you can." Pete smiled weakly. He almost leaned in, before he remembered the whole reason for the argument, and all the people bustling by. 

"Hey boys," Gerard sing-songed, putting his arms around both of their shoulders. Pete glared at him, while Mikey straight up tried to bite him. 

"Snitches and talkers get stitches and walkers," he hissed, shoving off his brother’s arm and scuffling away, not looking back once. 

"Oh yeah?" Gerard laughed, looking at Pete skeptically. "What's he gonna do to me?" Pete also shrugged Gerard's arm off. 

"I think he was referring to me." Pete's eyes glittered darkly. Gerard's smile evaporated from his face, the sounds of the busy school obliterated by the ringing in his ears. Pete could be damn scary if he wanted to. 

"Good luck with that," someone hissed in Pete's ear. He whirled around only to face Frank. Of course, Pete sighed internally. The two stood so close, their chests were nearly touching. 

There never even was a threat issued, but nonetheless Pete responded, "I'd like to see you try." Frank smiled threateningly, eyes flickering towards Gerard. Gee shook his head no, but Frank irked his eyebrow yes. That was enough of a warning for Pete. He chuckled and walked away, looking over his shoulder frequently to annoy Frank. It worked plenty, apparently. 

Frank pecked his boyfriend on the cheek before running down the hallway and bounding around the corner that Mikey had just disappeared behind. After asking many grumpy people which way the skeleton man had gone, he caught up with a very determined Mikey. Determined not to be disturbed, that is. 

"What do you want, Frank? You don't get royal treatment or amnesty from my bad moods just because you're banging my brother, which is still weird, by the way." Mikey didn't wait for Frank's short little legs to catch up with him. 

"What's Pete's phone number?" he asked, jogging to keep up with Mikey's long strides. Mikey's heart may have stopped a little, but he sure didn't. 

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously, trying to avoid the possibility that Frank found out too. To be fair, he wouldn't be surprised is Gee told him, he would just rather avoid the possibility. 

"We've got a thing," Frank replied. 

"A thing?"

"Yes, a thing." Mikey huffed and kept up his pace. Frank spied Mikey's phone in his pocket, and quick as a flash, he reached his hand in Mikey's pocket and yanked out his phone. He unlocked Mikey's phone, and thanked Gee for telling him the passcode for past reasons. Mikey was apparently too daft to change it, which was his big mistake. While the two struggled and Frank dodged a headlock, he memorized Pete's number. He locked Mikey's phone, chucked it at him, and bolted down the hallway, repeating Pete's number incessantly.

Mikey shouted at Frank as he slid down the hallway, but Frank didn't even hear him. 

~

"Hey motherfucker."

"Why are you calling me during class?" Pete asked, from under the beanbag in the library. 

"Why are you picking up?" Frank asked, cocking an eyebrow at no one in particular. The girls sitting across from his made grossed out faces and left. Frank stifled a laugh. Jokes on them, Frank thought. Little freshman's didn't know how gay he was yet. 

"Because I'm not in class," Pete replied after a few moments of silence. 

"Where are you?" Frank asked. 

"I'm under a beanbag in the- Frank how did you even get my number?" he asked, hovering his finger above the end call button. 

"I took it off of Mikey's phone." Pete held his breath, waiting for Frank to say anything, but he didn't.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll buy that. What do you want?” Pete delved. Frank smiled broadly.

 

“Wanna fucking fight?” Frank’s excitement travelled through the line. Pete didn't even wait to respond. 

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

There was silence over the line. Pete was still waiting for Frank to say something-anything-about Mikey, and Frank was waiting for Pete to give a place and time. They would’ve waited an eternity, if Pete hadn’t been discovered at that very moment.

 

Through the line, Frank heard loud and clear,

 

“Young man! What do you think you’re doing?” Frank stifled a laugh and hung up. Pete could deal with his own problems.

 

Frank: Track, 4:30. Be there or I’ll whoop your ass in your sleep

 

He sent the text and wandered out of the library, tiredly. The only amusement he got out of the rest of his class was Gerard blowing him during lunch in the bathroom and Pete’s response during seventh.

 

Pete: The only reason you’d whoop me in my sleep is cause you’re too scared to do it when I’m awake. You know I’m gonna win.

 

“What’s that?” Gee asked, sitting down next to him, pretending to be reading a book on God knows what. There was only so many ways to avoid a teacher’s eye, and Agee knew all of them. Frank smiled at Gee and slid his phone back into his pocket. 

 

“Plans.”

 

“For what?”

 

“A thing.” 

 

The two stared at each other in a daring sort of teasing way. It made everyone around them uncomfortable, and to be quite honest, Gerard was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, but that was for a different reason. 

 

“Okay class!” the teacher shouted, forcing Gerard and Frank’s staring contest to end. Gerard tried to do his work- he really did. He got some pretty solid answers for the first half of the sheet, but as Frank’s fingers kept drumming slowly like the rain that consumed the world that morning, Gerard’s mind grew blank. He sighed and turned to Frank.

 

“How long until your thing?” he genuinely asked.

 

“4:30. We’ve got until 4:30.” he hissed, shooting a glance at the disinterested teacher. He picked up his bag and raced from the classroom. Gerard followed, a meek smile on his face. 

 

“You’re such a bad influence,” he sighed, tugging at the strings of his back pack, out in the hallway.

 

“And you’re still following me.” Frank laughed, dancing through the empty hallway. 

 

“I’m only following you because I want my dick sucked.” Frank burst out laughing and tugged Gerard closer to him. The two laughed and twirled stupidly for a moment before both realizing simultaneously how needy they really were. 

 

“Bathroom or closet?” 

 

“It’s seventh, so bathroom,” Gee whispered, and Frank lifted up the bottom of his shirt a little. 

 

“Good plan.”

 

~

 

After both had cum their brains out for the second time that day, and the bell had rung, they marched down to the track, where Pete and Mikey were already… arguing.

 

“You can’t just fucking fight him!” Mikey shrieked. Pete laughed a little.

 

“I thought you were the one who literally wanted me to- Hey guys! Glad to see you weren’t a wuss after all,” Pete teased. Frank smirked at him, and looked him up and down. 

 

“Please. Coming from the man who’s taking orders from his boyfriend?” Frank cracked. Pete gasped a little and tried to hide it under a cough when he realized Frank was joking. Mikey glared at Gerard who shrugged. Gerard wandered over to his little brother and giggled a little. 

 

“Battle of the boyfriends, huh?” Mikey smiled and elbowed his brother.

 

“I swear to God if you told Frank-”

 

“Relax, I didn’t tell anyone shit.” Mikey lowered his glasses and looked his brother dead in the eyes, where he knew Gerard couldn’t lie. All seemed clear, so Mikey relented. As Pete prepared to throw the first punch, Gerard and Mikey took their seats on the bleachers. A car horn honked in the distance, and while Frank was momentarily distracted, Pete took a swing. Which landed, right under Frank’s left eye. Frank looked up angrily, and dove forward, barreling both of them over. 

 

“More like battle of the tops,” Mikey snorted. Gerard gasped and shoved his younger brother.

 

“You’re too young to be saying that. You’re also too young to be fucking Pete but-” 

 

“Are you joking?” Mikey asked incredulously.

 

“No, I’m just giving you shit for picking Pete. Who also appears to be getting his ass beat by yours truly’s boyfriend. Good luck.”

 

It was true what he said. Pete was on the ground with Frank all over him, and both were a bloody mess. There were an assortment of grunts issuing here and there, not to mention the large cloud of dirt quickly expanding. 

 

“I bet you don’t get a lot of practice in that position, huh Pete?” Gerard called out, efficiently distracting Pete enough for Frank to land another solid blow.

 

“Hey Frank!” Mikey retaliated. “Can you still taste Gee’s dick in your mouth? I can practically smell it from here!” Frank’s head shot around, looking a little shocked and a little embarrassed. 

 

“What the fuck did you-” Pete socked him right in the jaw. Frank doubled over, spitting up blood. He stood up, unbalanced and wobbly. He kicked Pete right in the groin before hobbling back to Gerard.

 

“I think he broke my fucking jaw,” he grumbled, plopping down on the bleachers and burning holes into the ground from his gaze. Mikey shook his head sadly and wandered over to Pete who was moaning on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he saw the bloody dirt surrounding him. Mikey didn't crane over him, worrying over his wounds like a good boyfriend. He stood above him, laughing at what a fuckin idiot Pete was. 

 

“So who won?” he cracked, kicking Pete lightly in the back. 

 

“Fuck you. If we were alone you’d bandage me up and cry over me,” Pete groaned from the ground. Mikey snorted and raised his eyebrows. 

 

“Would I?” 

 

“Would you?” Pete looked a little bit more nervous, like his wounds were catching up to him. He rolled his eyes back and went limp. Mikey panicked for half a second, before he saw Pete open one eye to look at him. The air that passed between them reeked of a break into the act. Pete bled on the ground and sang his heart out, just by laying there and waiting. Mikey reached out a hand and helped him up. No words were exchanged as Mikey helped him over to the opposite side of the track, far away from Gerard and Frank. 

 

“So who did win?” Mikey asked as Pete limped over. 

 

“Well, his dick won and my jaw won. You do the math.” Pete grumbled, flopping over on the bench and spitting out bloody saliva. Mikey looked at the concrete under the bleachers that now had a bloody stain on it and felt a twinge in his heart. The kind of twinge he knew he probably shouldn't have been having in high school. But, being a high schooler, he proceeded with the natural not smooth high school sayings. 

 

“Is your dick okay?”

 

“It’s not too fucking fabulous right now, thank you very much,” Pete hissed.

 

“Do you want a doctor to look at it?” Mikey asked, words slipping through his teeth like he was counting his breaths. He bent down onto his knees and poked delicately at the small scratches and scrapes on his face and neck.

 

“What? Mikey, no,” Pete groaned.

 

“Well do you want me to take a look at it?” Mikey looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. Pete looked up briefly, and to his relief, neither Frank nor Gerard were looking their direction.

 

“Sneaky motherfucker,” Pete murmured, tilting his head forwards. Matching Mikey’s obvious plan. He caught Mikey’s lips quickly, and Mikey didn’t let go.

 

Across the yard, Gerard looked up from Frank, for no real reason at all, but was sure glad he did. He was glad he’d noticed Mikey and Pete sucking face before Frank did. Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly and went back to smearing the blood off of Frank’s cheeks. Frank caught Gerard’s odd change of expression and turned to see what the fuss was about. Only, Gerard caught him before he could see anything Gerard was being payed to not let him see. Frank surged up and kissed Gerard, Gee wishing he actually was being payed to keep his mouth shut. The more he thought about it, the more reasonable it actually seemed. 

 

Mikey pulled back and quickly turned to see if Frank had noticed. He was pleasantly relieved to see Frank in a much more compromising position than he found himself in.

 

“That’s a hell of a distraction,” Pete scoffed. Mikey elbowed him in the gut, giggling and pulling himself up to his feet. 

 

“I bet we could do better,” he purred, slipping his fingers in between Pete’s. After a moment of contemplative silence, Pete smiled tiredly.

 

“Forget my dick. How’s yours?” Pete asked, a glint of mischief in his bruised eyes. 

 

“It’s just fine, fuck you very much,” Mikey huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Hm. Better make sure,” Pete grabbed Mikey by the hips and tugged him closer. 

 

“Do you even remember what this fight was about?” Mikey laughed. Pete snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically, biting Mikey’s shirt. 

 

“I- Yeah,” he pulled back. “Let’s go, then. Unless you’d rather help bandage Frank up,” Pete mocked. Mikey elbowed him again, before, ironically, helping him up. Pete’s limp worsened, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, it would be a better idea to ice his body and leave it at that. 

 

Mikey’s plans were spot on in that regard. 

 

Gerard and Frank watched them leave the track, Pete’s arm around Mikey for help with his limp. Frank wiped his purple nose and smeared the blood on his pants. Gee smiled stupidly, watching his brother throw his head back laughing every few moments. 

 

“They’re dating, aren’t they?” Frank asked, looking up at Gee and raising his eyebrows for emphasis.

 

“What?” he waited for Frank’s smile to slide off his face, which didn’t take very long. “Jesus Frank! No, obviously not.” Frank shrugged and leaned onto Gerard, who still had not yet taken his eyes from the little spot in the distance that was Pete and Mikey. The two rounded the corner to the parking lot, and Frank cleared his throat, as just before they went out of sight, Pete grabbed Mikey’s hand.

 

“Absolutely not.” Gerard elbowed Frank in the ribs.


End file.
